


One Intoxicated Night

by AngryScotsman



Category: Naruto
Genre: BoyxBoy, Conflict, Drama, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, NarutoxSasuke, SasuNaru - Freeform, Yaoi, confused drunk sex, sasukexnaruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryScotsman/pseuds/AngryScotsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura dumped Naruto in order to get with Sasuke. Sasuke decides it would be a good idea for both of them to have a couple of drinks that night, to help Naruto feel better. Things get out of hand and they both end up in the same bed the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Break Up

**Author's Note:**

> One Intoxicated Night
> 
> This is a NaruSasu Fanfiction.
> 
> CONTAINS: Sexual Scenes, Swearing, Yaoi, BoyxBoy
> 
> If you don't like it then don't read it.
> 
> This is my first FanFiction I've ever done/attempted to do so I hope this is acceptable. ;-;

 

Naruto was worried. Sakura just called and asked for him to meet her at the lounge right away, it was important. He picked up the pace, turning right down the stairs. Was it something he said? They had been dating for almost a year now, what could possibly be wrong? Once at the bottom of the stairs he turned left, dashing past Sasuke, almost pushing him over.

"Hey Dobe, watch it." he said with a frustrated tone.

Naruto didn't take any notice of him, he was too focused on getting to Sakura. He reached the lounge and headed in Sakura's direction. He stopped in front of her, trying to regain his breath.

"Sakura," he said while grasping her arms, "what's wrong? Is everything alright?" he asked with a concerned look. She turned her head to the side avoiding eye contact. The expression on her face made Naruto's heart sink, something bad was about to come his way.

"Naruto..I.." She couldn't find the words to express how she was feeling at that moment.

"What is it? Is it something I said?" he asked, placing his hand on one of her cheeks, making her head turn to face him.

She felt really guilty, he was so worried about her. How could she have stuck through this for so long?

"Look...we've been together for almost a year now and..." she began, trying to put it in the nicest way possible. Naruto knew where this was going but he kept quiet. "It's been fun and the time we've spent together has been great but...I just..don't feel that way towards you anymore...I'm sorry."

He let go of her arms and stood there, trying to find words to reply. What could have happened that made her lose interest in him? Was he being unfaithful? Distant? No, he had been the exact opposite. Maybe he was too clingy?  
She could tell he was upset and she became increasingly worried.

"I hope we can still be friends." she said, as she lifted his head up to see if he was alright.

He wore a smile on his face, covering his true emotions, "Yeah that would be fine."

Noticing the fake smile, she became increasingly concerned, "Naruto.."

"Sakura, it's fine, I'll be fine, as long as you're happy, I'm happy," he assured her, turning away to walk back to his dorm.

All he could ask himself was why, why didn't she love him anymore?

"Wait!" she exclaimed, wanting to explain herself more.

"I'll see you later Sakura," his back facing her, waving his hand in the air.

He didn't want to look at her out of fear of what he might do. He was scared he was going to break down in tears and beg for her to be with him. So he didn't look back.  
After she was out of site, his smile quickly wore off. Sasuke saw the whole incident unfold and could see how much the blonde was hurting. I mean, it was his fault to begin with. Sasuke was the reason Sakura dumped him in the first place.

* * *

 

He remembered it like it was yesterday. Last week on Friday when class ended, Sasuke was heading towards his next class when he heard someone call his name.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He looked back and saw Sakura running towards him. What does she want? She was always so irritating. Isn't she meant to be hanging around that Dobe, they're together after all.

"Sakura, what do you want," he said, getting annoyed, she was wasting his time.

"I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time now, Sasuke and I'm just going to come out and say it."

Urgh, he didn't have time for this. He wasn't going to be late for History, Iruka hated it when people were late. He turned around and began walking again, not caring for what she had to say. She paused for a moment working up the courage to tell him how she felt, not realising he was already walking in the other direction.

"I-I'm in love with you Sasuke-kun."

He stopped in his tracks, trying to process what she just said. He turned around to face her, a shocked look on his face. "What..?!" was all he could say, eyeing her as to see if she was serious. She's been with Naruto for nearly nine months and she comes up to him and tells says she's in love with him?!

"What?" he finally blurted out again, asking for an explanation.

"I want to be with you, not Naruto, I was only with him to make you jealous and now, I can't take it anymore!"

WHAT? She used him, to make ME jealous!? He looked at her in disgust and disbelief. He was surprised at how angry he was over this situation.

"How could you do that to him?!" he exclaimed, his angry getting the better of him, "Do you know how happy he was when you finally went out with him and after all this time you were with him...it was just to make me jealous?!"

He'd never been so angry in his life.

"But Sasuke-kun.." she tugged onto his shirt, unfazed by how angry he had become.

"Let go of me, I'm going to be late." he replied, trying to stay calm.

At this point his back was facing her. He couldn't look at her.

"But Sasu-" she pleaded.

"Let go of me!" he yelled, looking back at her. The seriousness displayed in his eyes told her to let go. The sun shone on his eyes, giving the illusion of them burning a bright red. She let go of his shirt and stood there, her eyes overflowing with tears.

* * *

 

He felt like he was being compelled to comfort him since the situation had to do with him. And yes, of course he felt sorry for him even though he would never admit it. The thing was, he just wasn't very good at comforting people. So what was he going to say once he approached him - that is, IF he decided to. Without realising, his legs were already walking in the blonde's direction. No way out now.

"Naruto," he called after him. He stopped and turned towards Sasuke.

"I saw what happened back there...I'm sorry...it wasn't my fault," he tried to explain himself, thinking that he already knew why Sakura broke up with him. He didn't want the dobe to be angry at him for the rest of his life.

Naruto looked at him confused. What does he mean by 'it wasn't his fault' he didn't do anything wrong.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," he continued with a serious but concerned face.

"What?" he paused for a moment, trying to process what the raven just said.

_What, she didn't tell him why?_

He wasn't surprised since Naruto wasn't usually the one that would ask why and Sakura wasn't the person to explain why. He decided it was best to drop it and change the subject.

"Look," he sighed, thinking of what he should say next, "I..don't really know how to comfort people in these situations so...why don't we have a couple of drinks tonight..?"

Naruto was stunned. Although they were best friends, Sasuke never hanged out with him after class and even though both their rooms were connected, the only reason they would be in the same room together, was if he needed help with his studies. He thought about this for a moment and decided to take the offer.

"Sure, why not."


	2. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura dumped Naruto in order to get with Sasuke. Sasuke decides it would be a good idea for both of them to have a couple of drinks that night, to help Naruto feel better. Things get out of hand and they both end up in the same bed the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter for you guys, I hope you enjoy it. C:

Later that night, both Naruto and Sasuke had been drinking for three hours straight. There was Vodka spilt on the floor, empty beer bottles lined up against the window sill and crushed beer cans shoved under the couch. It was amazing that they were able to even get a hold of this stuff as it was prohibited on campus but Sasuke had his connections. They were both smashed, the raven was slumped on the couch while the blonde was lying face down on the carpet. Naruto slowly sat up, wobbling side to side.

"Hey Teme, p-pass me another drink." he slurred, pointing to the beer.

His vision was blurred, all he could see were the outlines of some objects.

"I think y-you've had enough, you can't even stand," Sasuke sniggered.

"Fine, I'll get it myself."

He stubbled towards the coffee table which, at this point, was moved half off the rug. As he reached for the beverage, he tripped over the leg of the table and fell on top of the raven, their faces almost touching. The already opened beer bottle feel to the ground, the contents spilling all over the carpet. Naruto's heart rate increased. He stared at him, admiring his beautiful pale skin and his obsidian coloured eyes. He didn't understand why but he had an enormous urge to fuck the life out of him.

"Hey, *hic*, Dobe, what are you doing..?" Sasuke mumbled as he tried to push the other man off him.

"I-I don't know.." he replied as he leaned in, kissing the other boys lips.  
"Wait.." he mumbled in between kisses, "stop.."  
Sasuke tried to resist but he was too drunk to push him off. He quickly gave in, kissing him back. He opened his mouth, giving the blonde better access. Naruto held the back of the other's neck while Sasuke ran his fingers through the other's, sleek, blonde hair.

_Fuck he's a good kisser._

The blonde began to grind against Sasuke, making their already hard erections throb. Sasuke hissed and moaned in response as it got harder to contain himself. He began kissing the raven's neck, making him shiver. Sasuke ran his hand along Naruto's shirt, down towards his crotch. He began rubbing the fabric restricting the other's member, causing Naruto to moan. He continued to kiss the nape of Sasuke's neck, a hand reaching into the other's pants. The raven's back arched as Naruto began rubbing his hard cock. Neither of them knew what they were doing. They were both filled with so much alcohol and lust for the other that they couldn't control themselves. They both couldn't wait any longer. They continued making out whilst Naruto ripped the buttons off the raven's shirt and started undoing his pants. Sasuke broke the kiss, panting from the lack of air and motioned his hand towards the bed.

Despite his drunkenness, Naruto was able to get up, open the door, pull Sasuke off the couch and onto his bed. They continued where they left off, Naruto on top and Sasuke beneath him. The blonde undid the raven's pants, chucking both his underpants and jeans onto the floor. He began kissing down his chest while the raven wriggled out of his shirt and threw it onto the carpet. Naruto rubbed the others shaft, a slight moan escaping the raven's mouth. The blonde kissed him again, dominating the other male. He pulled away, his fingers asking him to take them in Sasuke's mouth. He began sucking onto Naruto's fingers, coating them with a good amount of saliva. The blonde bit his lip, as the thought of the other sucking him off crossed his mind, making his length thob. But that would have to wait. He took his fingers out from Sasuke's mouth, moving them down towards his entrance. He prepared the raven, widening his passage, starting with one finger.

"Naruto..uhn..ha.."

He added another and began searching for Sasuke's good spot, thrusting his fingers further into his entrance.

"Nnn...AHH."

By Sasuke's reaction, he had found it.

"Hurry up, Dobe, you're taking too long," Sasuke panted, wanting to speed up the process.

At this, Naruto smirked. He removed his fingers and undid his pants. Sasuke grabbed the back of the other's neck, pulling him into a long, lustfilled kiss. After he chucked his clothes to the side, he got into position and slowly began to enter the others opening. Once his member filled Sasuke's entrance, he waited a moment before moving. He started off slow, not wanting to hurt the raven. He stroked the other's length, almost in sync with each thrust.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine, I'm not going to fucking break," he panted.

The raven wrapped his arms around the other's back for reassurance. He began moving faster, their bodies shivering with each thrust. The feeling was too good to bare as they both neared their climax. Naruto picked up the pace, both of them panting and moaning.

"I'm gonna.."

Sasuke's back arched, yelling all sorts of swears as they both came, his seed spread all over his torso.

They both laid there for five minutes, trying to regain their strength. Naruto pulled out and rolled onto his back. Sasuke had already past out. He turned his head towards the raven, watching him breathe in and out in his sleep. At the back of his mind, a part of him knew he was going to regret everything in the morning but for now, he decided he would enjoy this moment while it lasted.

* * *

 

Sunlight shone through the window and onto Sasuke's face. He woke up from the bright rays and slowly opened his eyes, noticing the curtains draping over the window were a different colour.

_Nnnn what's the time?_

His head began to ache and he sat up, hunched over. The room smelt like sex and alcohol mixed together. He looked to his right and saw clothes on the floor that weren't his.

_Am I...in someone else's room?_

He looked to his left and saw Naruto who was fast asleep.

_I'm in Naruto's room? In his BED?!_

He looked down at himself and realised he had no shirt on. He pulled off the blankets and the bottom half of his body was also naked.

_AND I'M FUCKING NAKED?!_

He started to stress out.

_WTF HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?! Ok ok calm down, try to remember what happened. Sakura dumped Naruto yesterday and for most of the day he was really depressed. After class we went back to our dorm to have a couple of drinks. Uhhh after sometime we were really pissed off our faces and he got up to get another beer but he tripped an landed on top of...and then he kissed...!_

He covered his mouth to stop him from continuing. He blushed furiously.

"SHIT!"

He went over to the left side of the bed, grabbed his clothes and headed for the shower. He locked the door behind him. Before he could enter the shower, he felt his stomach churn. He bent over the toilet bowl, vomiting up all the remaining alcohol from last night. He got up and turned the water on before vomiting a second time. Once in the shower he banged his head against the wet tiles. He couldn't believe what just happened. He had sex with his best friend!

_He kissed me and I just let him do what he wanted with me?!_

He felt so ashamed in himself.

_What the hell was he thinking?! Could this BE any worse?!_

He felt a strange sensation in his lower region.

His eyes widened as the hot liquid ran down his leg. He started tearing up at the feeling.

"Shit, shit. SHIT!" After washing himself, he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He checked if Naruto was still asleep and thankfully, he was still snoring. He dried himself off, put his clothes on and quickly flushed the toilet before heading for the door connecting their rooms. He opened the door and quickly shut it behind him. He looked around the room and saw the mess they had both made and he began to clean up. He put all the bottles and bear cans into a plastic bag and sat it next to the door to dispose of later. He scrubbed the carpet and sprayed the room with air freshener. Once he was finally done he laid on his bed and let out a sigh of relief.

_I really hope Naruto doesn't remember anything from last night..if he does, I fucking kill him!_

* * *

 

The alarm went off at 9:30 waking Naruto up. He groaned and shut off the contraption, yawning loudly. He sat up on his bed and looked around the room, his head beginning to spin. On the right side of his bed he saw the covers were pulled off the mattress.

"Was I with someone yesterday?" he said confused, scratching his head.

He turned his attention to a pair of shoes on the floor. They weren't his. He didn't like the colour black. Then it hit him. He was with Sasuke yesterday night. But he still didn't understand why they were in his room because they were in Sasuke's room drinking. Why would they be in here...

"HOLY SHIT!" his face went pale as he remembered the events of last night.

_WHAT HAVE I DONE, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?! SASUKE IS GOING TO KILL ME!_

He put his hands on his face, wondering what to do, his head beginning to throb. He doesn't even know if he can look at his friend's face ever again.

 _Don't worry,_ he said to himself, _He was too drunk yesterday, he wouldn't remember a thing..right? No, of course he remembers, there's no way he could forget that! I-I have to talk to him!_

He went up to the door and knocked on it.

* * *

 

Sasuke heard a knock at the door and got up straight away, his heart racing.

"...Sasuke? Are you awake?"

He sat there paralysed, he didn't know whether to pretend to be asleep or to get up and answer the door. His heart was pounding so fast he thought it was going to burst out of his chest. He took a deep breath and headed for the door. What was he going to say to him? He reached for the handle and stopped.

"Sasuke..?" the blonde asked again, hoping his friend would answer.

He couldn't face him, not after what happened. He just placed his hand on the door, waiting for Naruto to leave. You could hear him breathing on the otherside of the door. By the pace of his breaths you could tell he was either really mad or really nervous. He turned away from the door, unable to face his problems. Naruto waited there for what he felt like, was eternity. He waited and waited for a reply but he heard nothing. His heart was beating really fast. He wasn't sure whether he was nervous to face him or scared of what the raven would do to him if he remembers. He figured it was probably both.

 _He's probably still asleep.._ he thought turning away from the door.

"I'm sorry...Sasuke, I..I didn't mean for this to happen.." he whispered tears rushing down his face. He turned away from the door, wiping his tears, "Please..forgive me.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I know this isn't professional material but I tried my best. I just edited the text and I hope the grammar and spelling are correct. If you see a spelling error please feel free to notificate me.


	3. Naruto's Prov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Naruto's point of view. The next chapter will be on Sasuke's view. I'm so sorry this took so long. I was a bit perplexed with what to write about next. I hope this is alright.

Naruto rolled onto his side and squinted at the clock.

"Shit!"

It was 11:25 am, History started 15 minutes ago. Luckly that day he had two free periods so he didn't miss any classes. He leaped out of bed looking for a pair of pants and a shirt. He grabbed a white t-shirt, a pair of dark grey tracksuits and a banana. He shoved the fruit in his mouth, almost swallowing it whole. Quickly dressing himself he ran to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Spitting out the liquid, he wiped his face, grabbed his text books and rushed through the door.

_Iruka is going to kill me!_

He hurried down the stairs, skipping a few to make up for lost time. He made it to the classroom door and slammed the it open, causing everyone in the room to look at him. But only one person caught his eye and that was Sasuke. He was sitting at the back right hand corner. He glanced at him for a mer second, his eyes full of confused emotions. He quickly looked out the window, not wanting their eyes to meet.

_W-What was that just now?_

He felt his heart beat faster in his chest. And he felt a little flustered. He shook it off and ignored it. The blonde turned to Iruka who looked particularly furious. He literally can't stand people interrupting his class and today he was in a bad mood.

"Why are you late?!" he asked, his eyebrow twitching.

"I-I forgot to put my alarm on yesterday," he quickly replied, swear accumulating on his face.

"Well then, you can sit right in front of me today." He pointed to one of the desks at the front of the class.

It was directly in front of Iruka's desk. He sat down in his seat with an annoyed expression on his face. He crossed his arms and sighed. I hate the front row. His Sensei turned to face his back towards the class and continued writing sentences on the board. Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around realising Kiba was sitting behind him.

"Hey Naruto, what's up with Sasuke today? He seems more emoish than usual," he asked curiously, snickering at his own remark.

He preferred not to tell him about what happened. He probably wouldn't look at him the same way. So he decided to pretend he knew nothing.

"I'm not sure." He turned back to the front and slumped in his seat, leaning one elbow on the table, holding his head in place. He opened his text book to a random page and began to daydream.

"..Sunagakure, as we know, is one of the great five countries including.." Iruka began, still writing on the white board, occasionally peering at the class text book.

He sat there bored, he never had an interest in History and he had other things on his mind. All he cared about right now, was thinking of a way to apologise to Sasuke. He's never been in this situation before.

_What am I meant to say? Sorry for screwing you in the arse yesterday, can we just forget about it and move on. That's totally going to work._

He looked back at the raven noticing he looked extremely tired. His eyes narrowed.

_What is that idiot thinking..?_

Iruka noticed the blonde wasn't paying attention and became increasingly irritated.

"Naruto!"

He almost jumped out of his seat. He totally forgot he was moved to the front of the class for being late.

"Have you been listening to anything we've just been discussing?!" Iruka asked, eying his every move.

"Uhhh hahahaa y-yes," he stuttered, scratching the back of his head. Iruka knew he was lying.

"Ok, then tell me, who was the first Kazekage?" The blonde started to sweat.

He was used to Iruka yelling at him but today, something seemed off about him. His teacher appeared to be more frustrated than usual. You could clearly see the creases in between his eye brows and he had large bags under his eyes. He also noticed a kiss mark on the side of his neck.

_Is..is that what I think it is?_

Little did he know, Kakashi and Iruka had been together yesterday night as well. The silver haired man confessed his feelings for the brunette and things escalated from there.

"Heh heh.." he quickly looked at the clock, ten more seconds until class ends.

"Well of course that would be.."

He counted the numbers in his head.

10.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

The bell rang.

_Thank God._

The time is going fast today. He got up quickly, wanting to escape Iruka's glare.

"Naruto, where are you going? You still haven't answered my question," he said sternly, trying to keep his cool.

Naruto watched Sasuke leave the room, wanting to run after him and apologise.

The blonde turned, "Look, I'm sorry I wasn't listening, I really have to go, I have some, uhhh, important homework to finish and I need some sleep since I didn't sleep very well yesterday," he smiled nervously.

"That's no excuse!" He remembered the kiss mark on his teacher's neck and smirked.

"Pfft, you're the one to talk, Sensei, you have massive bags under your eyes and is that a hicky I see on your neck. What did you do last night he he," he grinned cheekily.

Iruka blushed a deep red, "N-Nothing!" He stormed out of the room, mumbling to himself.

_So something did happen, he he, I wonder who's the lucky girl._

He quickly came back to his senses, realising he wouldn't have much time before he could catch up to Sasuke. He made a sharp turn out of the classroom door, heading left, past Kiba and a couple of his other friends. About twenty-five metres in front of him, he spotted the raven heading towards the steps. He ran faster hoping he wouldn't turn around and notice the blonde running towards him. He saw Sasuke look back.

_Shit, he sees me._

Sasuke began to run. "Wait! Sasukeh!"

_Damn it, Teme!_

At this point Naruto was 15 metres away. The blonde noticed the raven was starting to slow down and it looked like he was going to collapse. As Sasuke reached his floor he passed out unexpectedly, head first onto the carpet. The blonde made it to the top and saw his friend, lying on the ground.

"S-Sasuke!"

He got on his knees not sure what to do. He began to shake him.

"Come on Teme, this isn't funny."

He placed his palm on his forehead. He's burning up. He looks really dehydrated. He started panicking, his breath rate increasing.

_I-I have to t-take him to the nurse!_

He flipped the raven onto his back, sliding his arms under him. Slowly picking him up, he got off his knees and made his way down the stairs. He heard a slight cough come from Sasuke's mouth.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit!_ _He's paler than before!_

He reached the bottom of the stairs and ran towards the school nurse, not caring about what anyone else thought.

_Come on Sasuke!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Stayed tuned for more! c:


	4. Sasuke's Prov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura dumped Naruto in order to get with Sasuke. Sasuke decides it would be a good idea for both of them to have a couple of drinks that night, to help Naruto feel better. Things get out of hand and they both end up in the same bed the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Sasuke's point of view of the next day. I'm amazed I finished this quickly. I was having trouble shaping Sasuke's personality. I hope I've expressed it right. Please be patient for the next chapter, enjoy.

Sasuke woke up at 11:07 am. He realised he slept through English.

_Crap, I missed English. Kakashi is probably wondering why I didn't turn up for class._

He noticed he only had three minutes before his next class. He got up, opened his closet and quickly dressed himself. He brushed his teeth and hurried to class. He was too much in a hurry that he didn't drink or eat anything for breakfast. While fast-walking to class, he felt a pain in his the lower half of his body and his head. He grit his teeth, ignoring the constant pain flowing through him. Entering the classroom, he noticed his teacher hadn't turned up yet and sighed in relief. He saw Kiba sitting in the second row. He was hoping he wouldn't annoy him today.

"Hey, hothead, why you do look so shitty today?" Kiba asked, smirking at the look on the raven's face.

"That's none of you're concern," he replied, his facial expression staying the same.

He walked towards the back of the room and sat in far right corner. He looked out the window and began to think. He remembered what happened yesterday and clenched his fists.

_"S-Sasuke.."_

He blushed furiously. He swore he heard the blonde say that in his ear.

_Why must I hallucinate such a thing.._

As class started, the blonde was nowhere to be seen. Where is that Usuratonkachi, Iruka is going to murder him. Wait, why do I care if that dobe is late or not? Iruka began marking the role.

"Choji," he waited for a responce the repeated his name, "Choji Akimichi?"

He ate the last of his chips and replied, "Here."

"Gaara."

"Present."

"Hinata."

"Um h-here."

"Ino."

"Here."

Sasuke watched Iruka's facial expression as he got closer and closer to calling out the blonde's name. It was obvious his Sensei knew he was absent.

The brunette sighed and asked, "Does anyone know why Naruto isn't in class today?"

The raven saw Iruka look in his direction.

"Sasuke, do you know why Naruto is absent?"

"I haven't got a clue," he said plainly, looking back out the window.

_He probably forgot to set his alarm clock and slept in. What a moron. I wonder if he's awake now, stressing out and running around like an idiot._

He smirked at the thought of it. That would be priceless. He paused for a minute, realising he wasn't angry with the blonde. He ran his finders through his thick hair, questioning himself.

_Why..am I not angry at him..? Have I really forgiven him that easily..? After what happened.. How.._

He heard fast-paced foot steps in the hallway and in a split second, the door swung open causing everyone to look towards the front. It was Naruto. He was panting from all the running and sweat dripped down his face. This made Sasuke lick his lips subconsciously. Naruto's eyes met with his and he instantly turned away, his chest fluttering with butterflies.

_Why am I getting so flustered over one look from that, Dobe..?_

"Everyone copy this down, this information will be on the test."

He opened his work book, flipping through it until he found a blank page. He starting copying the sentences on the board but stopped and turned his attention to Naruto. He was just sitting there. He seemed to be in a day dream, he didn't seem to hear what Iruka said. He continued to copy down the words but he was interrupted as he heard his teacher yell the blonde's name.

"Naruto!"

He watched as his friend jumped in his seat. He saw how angry Iruka was. The raven glanced at the clock and saw there wasn't much time left before class ended. After he finished writing down the information on the board, he closed his book and got ready to leave. The bell rang and Naruto was still getting yelled at by Iruka. Sasuke quickly walked out of the classroom, feeling Naruto's eyes follow him out the door. He decided once he arrived back at his dorm room he would have a couple of hours sleep then do the rest of his Math homework. He had almost reached the bottom of the steps when he saw Naruto heading straight for him. Before he knew it his feet took on a life of its own, making him run faster and faster.

_Shit! I can't face him now! I can't face him ever!_

As he ran up the steps he felt a little dizzy. His head began to throb and his vision started to blur. He could feel himself losing consciousness.

_No..not..now.. I..forgot to have something for breakfast again..didn't I.. Uhg..just..a..little..further.._

He reached the top of the stairs and his body gave up, hitting the ground hard. Everything started going black. The last thing he saw has his friends face.

"Na-ru-to," he managed to whisper, closing his eyes.

* * *

_He opened his eyes and saw he was walking next to Naruto. They were walking in a park, the sun was shining and the birds were singing. He turned his head towards Naruto who was smiling as a slight breeze brushed against his face. It looked like the park he used to play in when he was a kid._

_"What are you looking at, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, giving him a soft smile._

_The raven was confused. Just before he was running away from the blonde and now, he's walking next to him in the park? He continued to look at Naruto, trying to figure out what was going on._

_"Hey, come on, don't stare at me like that, you're making me feel uncomfortable," he chuckled, grabbing Sasuke's hand, holding it tight._

_He looked down at their hands. He was still confused but for some reason he didn't really mind. He felt happy this way. Walking with Naruto beside him. He looked up at the blue sky, watching the clouds slowly drift towards them. A gust of wind blew their way and more clouds appeared. Clouds began to covered the sun and another fierce wind blew past the raven's face. Gunshot fire was heard as three bullets sped passed him, hitting Naruto in the chest. He watched as the blonde fell back, his hand detaching from his own. It took him a couple of seconds to process the sudden change._

_"Naru-NARUTO! How-" he was cut off by the amount of shock pulsating through his body._

_He ran to Naruto's side examining the situation. He looked in the direction the bullet came from but he couldn't see the person that shot him. He quickly turned his attention back to Naruto. It started to rain. Blood gushed from his wound at an alarming rate. The raven put pressure on the wounds to try and stop the bleeding but it didn't seem to be working._

_"Dobe, d-don't die on me!" he stuttered as the tears rolled down his face. He heard a cough come from the other's mouth and instantly looked at the blonde's pale face. He coughed up blood making Sasuke panic._

_"S-Sasu-ke," he managed to say, coughing some more._

_The raven focused back applying pressure to the gunshot wounds but blood continued to seep through Naruto's clothing. His hands were shaking. Lightning struck several times in the background as it rained heavier than before._

_"N-Naruto! Stay with me..!"_

_Naruto grasped Sasuke's hand and pulled it away the wounds, his hand's covered in his blood. The raven was in shock, it was happening so fast._

_"I know I've never.." he paused and coughed voliently, "told you how much..I care about you.."_

_The blonde couldn't careless that he was dying, he just wanted to say how he felt. Sasuke stayed silent, trying not to scream. "_

_I've..always..loved you..Sasuke.." he smiled, slowly loosening his grip on the ravens hand._

_"No..No..NO!" he wailed, he couldn't believe this was happening, "I love you, you..idiot!" he paused to wipe the tears, "You..can't..leave me like this..! "_

_The words just slipped out, he didn't realise he had said them. Sasuke clutched the blondes hand, his other hand lifting his head up. He bent forward resting his head on the other's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. If this was what immense pain felt like; having your heart ripped out, millions of emotions flooding your body, then this truly was the worst thing he'd ever experienced._

_"NARUTO!"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please continue reading if you've been enjoying it so far. Thanks everyone. :D


	5. Awakening

Sasuke body jolted forward and his eyes opened. He looked around the room and saw he was lying on a bed in the nurses office.

_It..was just a dream?_  
 _..How did I get here..?_  
 _Naruto!_

He stood up immediately, pulling out the needle in his arm, covering it with a tissue.

_I have to get out of here before that Dobe gets back!_

He took a step forward but stopped, rubbing his forehead. He couldn't keep his balance and his headache seemed to be getting increasingly painful. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto standing at the doorway stunned. He dropped the tray of food he was holding, making the glass shatter and the tray clang against the ground. This caused the raven's head to throb.

"Sasuke..?" he called, shocked to see him out of bed so early.

The raven ignored him and took another step, almost tripping over his own feet.

"Wait..!"

Sasuke tried to take another step but he miscalculated the height of the ground. Before he could fall, the blonde quickly caught him, helping him up to his feet. He held onto the raven's shoulders so he couldn't escape.

"What are you doing? You need to rest!" he protested, wondering if he was alright.

"Get off me!" He pushed Naruto to the side, trying to make a break for it.

The blonde grabbed his arm, pulling him back and shoving him onto the bed. He quickly embraced him, not wanting to let go.

"You have no idea how worried I was!"

Naruto's sudden change in tone surprised the raven. He seemed relieved that he was finally awake but upset at the same time. His heart started to race as the blonde held him.

"I-I didn't know what to do, you just collapsed on the floor! You..were so pale. I've never seen anyone so white before!"

Sasuke could hear the struggle in his voice, he could tell he was on the verge of crying.

"For a moment..I thought you were dead!"

The blonde tightened his grip on Sasuke, tears streaming down his cheeks. The raven felt bad for all the trouble he caused him. Remembering back to his dream, he knew how the other was feeling.

"I..couldn't bear to lose you, Sasuke!"

Blushing, he rapped his arms around Naruto's back, returning the hug. The blonde was astonished he was expecting him to push him away again but he did the complete opposite.

"Sasu-"

"S-Shut up!" he yelled, cutting him off. Pulling back, he lightly kissed him on the lips. "I-I'm fine now, no need to cry," he assured him, blushing slightly.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! I kissed him! He's going to freak!_

Before Naruto could react, the nurse entered the room almost slipping on the spilt juice.

"I heard yelling, is everything alright?"

The nurse spotted Sasuke sitting up on the bed, relieved he's finally conscious.

"Ahh Sasuke Uchiha is it? You're finally awake," she smiled, approaching him, "Uhh Naruto, could you please step back, I need to examine your friend here."

He nodded in response, got off the bed and walked over to the other side of the room. He leaded against the wall, thinking about what just happened.

_He..kissed me._

He touch his lips.

_It's just that before we weren't thinking straight.._   
_But this time, it was different, we're both sober.._   
_Was he just doing that to make me feel better..?_

He looked at Sasuke, he was avoiding eye contact with him. The nurse was checking his vital signs.

"Alright Sasuke, you'll need to remain here for a little while longer. I suggest you eat some food and drink some water. You were very dehydrated."

She grabbed his shoulders, making him look up at her.

"Your friend over there waited here for you. I told him that I would take care of you but he refused to leave you're side. You have a really good friend, I hope you realise that," she said, making sure the blonde couldn't hear her.

_What is she trying to say? That I don't appreciate what he's done for me?_

But she made him feel guilty about the whole incident. He felt his heart sink in his chest. The nurse stood up and told Naruto that the raven had to stay the night so she could check up on him in the morning. The blonde grabbed the nurses arm.

"Can I at least say goodbye?"

The nurse signed, "Fine, I'll be back in a minute."

He watched as she exited the room. Once she was out of site he approached his friend hoping to get some answers from him. He sat next to him looking straight ahead.

"Uhh, Sasuke..why did you.." he trailed off. He was too embarrassed to ask.

"Why did I...what?" he asked curiously.

"Well..uhh.." he turned his head to the right, trying to hide his red face.

Sasuke started to become frustrated. He just wanted him to spit it out already.

"Why did you..uhh..kiss me earlier..?" he asked, smiling awkwardly while scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke gripped the side of the bed as his heart rate increased in speed.

_Shit! How do I respond to that?!_

He turned his head to the left. Naruto glanced over at the raven and saw how red his face was.

_Crap, I didn't mean to embarrass him._

The blonde couldn't resist any longer. With his right hand, he clasped the raven's left arm pulling him foward, giving him a slight peck. By the sudden action, Sasuke had no time to react to the situation. After pulling back, Sasuke looked at him shocked at what just happened.

"Look, eheh, I can expla-."

Naruto was cut off as the raven grabbed his shirt, pulling him forward, kissing him in return. The blonde instantly grabbed onto the back of Sasuke's head wanting more access. With the raven's permission, Naruto's tongue explored the insides of the other's mouth. Sasuke ran his fingers through the blonde's thick hair, moaning into the kiss. Naruto parted his lips from Sasuke's to take a quick breath.

_Shit, he's really good at this._

By Naruto's surprise, the raven pulled him forward a second time, forcefully shoving his tongue into his mouth. At this point they moved from sitting up to lying down, Naruto on top and Sasuke on the bottom.

_Mmm he tastes sooo good._

Naruto pulled away wanting to express how he felt to the person before him.

"Wait." He stared into the raven's dark, obsidian-coloured eyes for a moment and Sasuke stared into his.

The raven was confused, what was so important that they had to stop enjoying themselves.

"Sasuke, I.."

"Ehhem!"

Both of them looked towards the door to see the nurse standing there, enjoying the view.

"Uhh Mam, this isn't what it looks like!" Naruto exclaimed, quickly getting off of Sasuke.

The raven sat back up on the bed more annoyed at the nurse than embarrassed.

"How long were you standing there anyway!" The blonde yelled, embarrassed out of his mind.

"Long enough," she replied with a smirk.

Sasuke covered his face with one hand, cursing himself for not realising her presence sooner.

"Anyway," the nurse began, "you have to leave now, Naruto, I'll take care of Sasuke from here."

Naruto got off the bed, and headed towards the door. While walking past the nurse he smirked, thinking about the way Sasuke kissed him, how much he wanted him.

"See you later, Teme," he waved facing his back to him.

The raven noticed the certain change in his voice and smirked, "See you, Dobe."

* * *

Later that night, they both laid in their beds, wide awake. Both of them was thinking about the other, how that person felt for the other. Naruto reached for a pillow and cuddled it, wishing it was Sasuke he was holding.

"Sasuke.." he whispered into the pillow as he tightened his grip on it.

The raven laid there and imagined looking into those stunningly bright blue eyes of his. Touching his perfectly tanned skin and running his fingers through his sleek, blonde hair.

"..Naruto."

They both fell asleep, wishing they were next each other, holding one another, until they both fell asleep in each others arms.


	6. It's Complicated

Sasuke heard a clanging noise on the right side of him and foot steps getting further away. He opened his eyes and looked to his right. There on the table next to him, was a tray with a glass of orange juice and a couple of pieces of vegemite-covered toast placed on it. He slowly sat up, looking at the door. He rubbed his eyes and swung his legs off the bed, facing the door. He felt more energetic than yesterday but he still felt a little tired. The door opened and the nurse walked in noticing the raven was awake.

"Oh, good morning Sasuke," she smiled as she approached him.

He looked up at her, "Good morning."

He motioning his eyes towards the food on the table and picked up a piece of toast. Taking his first bite, he realised how hungry he actually was.

"By the way," she began, "You're well enough to leave now, but finish you're breakfast first. You'll also need to go back to your dorm and rest for a while. I'll tell your teachers so you don't have to worry."

She ruffled his hair, giving him a big smile. Sasuke gave her a glare, telling her he didn't appreciate her touching him. She ignored him and exited the room. He finished his toast and sipped some of the orange juice before getting up off the bed to leave. Walking out the door he turned left. He put his hands in his pockets and looked down, not wanting to make a scene. He just wanted to go back to his dorm and get some rest, without any interruptions.

"Sasuke-kun!" He turned to see Ino and Sakura running towards him. He gritted his teeth and braced himself.

"Are you alright!?" Sakura asked, pushing in front of Ino.

"I heard you fainted," Ino added, wondering if he was okay or not.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal," he replied rolling his eyes while crossing his arms.

He really hated how they always butted into other people's business. The bell rang, making the girls retreat. He slipped his hands back into his pockets and kept walking, trying to get as far away from them as possible.

"Oh..umm," Ino began, "Bye Sasuke-kun!" they both waved, fighting over which one of them he liked better.

_Urgh, they give me a headache._

As he began to walk up the steps, he looked down watching his feet rise and fall with each step. He could hear foot steps getting closer and looked up to see bright, blue eyes staring back at him. Their stared seemed to last for a life time before it was interrupted by the blonde tripping over and grabbing ahold of the raven's arm, pulling him down with him. They both fell down the stairs, Naruto's books flying everywhere. Both of them groaned in pain as they rubbed their minor injuries. The blonde started slowly getting up, slight pains rushing through his body.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called, "Are you alright?"

The raven sat up against the wall, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm fine, Dobe." Sasuke looked up and saw the blonde scratching the back of his head, lending him a hand.

The raven grabbed his forearm, helping himself up.

"Sorry about that," Naruto smiled widely, "it was just a reflex, ya know?"

The raven went silent. The blonde was still holding onto his hand and they were standing so close. He stared at the others face, observing the beautifully shaped whiskers spreading across his cheeks, his messy, yellow hair and his deep blue eyes. He was desperate to kiss those soft lips again. To close the gap between them. Naruto looked at Sasuke confused, oblivious to the sexual tension.

"Hey, Sasu-!" The blonde was interrupted as the raven pulled him in for a long kiss.

Naruto pulled away looking into the others dark eyes. He wanted it as much as he did. The blonde kissed him back, his tongue exploring the others mouth. Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's hair, deepening the kiss. The blonde pulled away, motioning his head towards the raven's neck. He started kissing the side of Sasuke's neck then to his collar bone, making him moan slightly. Naruto moved his hand down towards the others crotch. Sasuke's body tensed as he realised they were still out in the school hall.

He quickly grabbed onto Naruto's shoulders, separating them. "N-Not here!" he whispered, "not out in the open. Besides, aren't you going to be late for class."

He turned away, embarrassed and unable to look him in the eye.

"Oh crap your right!" he freaked, his hands gripping onto his hair.

He quickly picked up his text books and some work sheets that were spread along the floor. He got up ready to sprint down the hallway.

"I'll see you later, teme," he said smiling, placing a kiss on the other's lips, before sprinting down the hallway.

He headed straight for the last door on the left.

_I'msolateI'msolateI'msolate!_

Sasuke turned for the second time, making his way towards his floor. He began to think what was his relationship with the blonde. Were they together now after everything that's happened?

_No, we can't be. It's only been two days since the first incident but.. it feels like weeks._

He reached the top of the stairs, walking towards his dorm room. He searched for his keys and was amazed to find they were still there, in his pocket. He opened the door, closed it behind him and headed straight for the bed. He lay there staring at the ceiling.

_What is that idiot thinking._

He frowned at the plane surface above him.

_Maybe he is just using me for he's own sexual desires and doesn't feel that way towards me at all._  
He wouldn't do that though..would he?   
When he was with Sakura he told her he loved her straight away.   
Maybe because it's different with a guy..   
URGH, what am I saying?

He pulled a pillow over his head and curled into a ball.

_Just stop thinking about it and rest! Usuratonkachi!_


	7. Jealousy and Suspicion

It was early in the morning and the sun was just slightly shining through the curtains. The whiskered boy squinted at the sun light and sat up on his bed. Rubbing his eyes, he leaped out of bed searching for a pear of blue shorts and his favourite orange jumper. He found them hanging on his desk chair and slipped his clothes on. He looked at the clock noticing the big hand was on the nine and the little hand was on the six.

"Wow, I woke up early for a change," he said talking to himself. _I wonder if Sasuke's awake._

Fixing his hair, he walked over to the door connecting their rooms. He turned the nob and surprisingly, the door was unlocked. His eyes scanned the room, but Sasuke wasn't anywhere to be found.

_Where could he be this early in the morning?_

He could see the difference between his room and Sasuke's. In his room there was clothes and rubbish all over the floor and his bed was never made. While the raven's room was spotless. There was no object out of place. His bed was perfectly made, his books lay neatly on his desk and his clothes were all hanging up. He walked over to Sasuke's bed, running his hand along the sheets.

_So smooth._

He quickly removed his hand from the soft surface, realising he wasn't meant to be in his friend's room.

_What am I doing?! I shouldn't be in here!_

His eyes relaxed and his hand went to touch the fabric again.

_Sasuke won't be back for a while.. I'll just fix the sheets before he comes back._

He fell back onto the bed, sighing happily. He moved his head towards the pillows sitting perfectly against the wooden part of the bed. He lay his head on one of them while grabbing another and holding it close to him. He closed his eyes, smelling the raven's scent on the soft cushion.

"Sasuke.." he whispered into the pillow.

He tightened his grip on the cushion. He really wanted to hold the raven in his arms. Just lying together like that would be enough. He sighed into the soft surface. I should get out of here before Sasuke gets..back.. He slowly closed his eyes, wanting to drift off to sleep He heard a door close in front of him, sending a jolt of fear through his body. He looked up to see Sasuke staring at him, surprised that he was lying on his bed, hugging his pillow. Naruto's eyes grew wide as he sprung up, throwing the cushion to the side. He couldn't help but blush from embarrassment. He looked away trying to find a way to explain the situation he was in.

"H-Hey, it isn't what it looks like!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in air.

Sweat started to accumulate on his tanned skin. Sasuke wasn't sure what to think. He wasn't expecting to see Naruto lying on his bed, snuggling his pillow. He could see the redness in the others face and couldn't help but laugh. It was just so amusing. The blonde was surprised as the raven started snickering at his embarrassment. He was sure Sasuke would have raged at him for entering his room without his permission. The embarrassing feeling faded and he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"So, you're not mad..?" he asked, smiling nervously, a sweat droplet sliding down his face.

The raven looked up at his friend realising he wasn't acting himself. His expression changed into that of a more serious expression.

"No, why would I be?" he replied, turning to the side while scratching the back of his neck.

Naruto could feel the awkwardness between them and decided to break the silence.

"Do you..wanna have breakfast together..?" he asked, slightly blushing.

"Well I actually just got back from the cafeteria so.." He looked up at the blondes face, noticing he was slightly red, eager for an answer.

_What are you doing?_  
He's basically asking you out right?   
Say yes!

He closed his eyes and took a breath in.

"Fine," he replied, trying to stay serious.

He turned towards the door putting his hands in his pockets. He opened the door waiting for his friend. The blonde smiled and followed him out the door. The walk from their dorm to the cafeteria was an awkward one. Both of them didn't really say a word to each other. Mainly because there were so many questions they wanted to ask each other that they couldn't think of anything normal to talk about. Naruto and Sasuke sat on a table outside, no one seemed to be around. The blonde dug his chopsticks into the cup of ramen before him, slurping the noodles into his mouth. He swallowed the contents, noticing the raven was staring at him. His elbows leaning on the table and his head resting on his hands. Naruto raised one of his eyebrows before speaking.

"Hey, Teme, why are you staring at me like that?" he asked, his eyes squinting.

Sasuke's expression didn't change.

"No reason," he replied, turning his head to the side.

Naruto smiled, "Ne, you know Sasuke, you can tell me anything, we are best friends, right?"

_What? Best friends..? Did I hear him correctly?_

"I mean what are friends for?"

"Best..friends? Really? Is that all you see me as?! After everything we've-" He shut his mouth and stood up.

_What does he mean by-!_

Naruto's eyes widened in his realisation. Sasuke could see that the blonde knew exactly what he was talking about. His heart was beating so fast he could hardly breathe. He faced his back to him. Naruto quickly stood up and approached him. He grabbed the raven's forearm, making him face him.

"Sasuke, that's not what I meant."

The seriousness in Naruto's voice was enough for the raven to relax a little. The situation they were in was very complicated and they needed to sort things out. Before they could continue their conversation they both heard Sakura yell, "Hey Sasuke-kun, Hey Naruto!" as she came running towards them.

_Sakura really knows how to ruin a moment._

Naruto sighed and smiled in response, waving back. He turned back to Sasuke and his hand resting on the other's shoulder.

"We'll talk about this later."

The raven swatted the blonde's hand off him and crossed his arms. His heart rate returned to normal in no time as he was more focused on the annoying presence of the pinkette.

"Good morning," she smiled, her hands behind her back.

"Morning Sakura-chan!" the blonde replied, grinning in response.

"Good morning," the raven replied plainly.

Sasuke watched as Sakura and Naruto chatted together, jealousy brewing in his stomach. It seems like they forgot about the break up, like it never happened.

"So what do you have first this morning?"

"Sasuke and I have P.E, what do you have?" He got fed up with waiting and started to walk off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Naruto asked, worried.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll meet you at the Gym." the raven replied.

* * *

_Get a hold of yourself._

He pushed open the Men's door, it closing behind him. He turned the nob with the words 'cold' on it, water rushing out of the tap. He washed his face looking up at himself in the mirror.

_They're good friends. Don't worry about it.  
There's no way they would be getting back together._

He noticed Kiba come out of the cubical at the end of the bathroom. Great timing.

"Oh hey Sasuke, what's up with you today? Got girl problems?" the brunette teased.

He was seriously not in the mood for that dog lover's shit right now.

"Fuck off, Kiba," he said bluntly.

"Woah, don't have to get all pissy at me, I was only joking around," he explained, exiting the bathroom.

When the door closed, he took a couple of deep breaths before leaving the Men's bathroom, heading towards the Gym. Naruto waved good bye to Sakura and made his way to his next class. Once there, he quickly changed into a different set of clothes, a pair of navy blue shorts and a plain, white t-shirt. He sat down on one of the benches.

_I must be early, I wonder where Sasuke is, he should be back by now.  
I need to talk to him._

He jerked out of his seat as he heard thump coming from the other side of the lockers.

"Uhh..hello?" He peered around the corner to see Sakura flat-faced on the floor.

"Sakura?!" She got up, rubbing her forehead and began to pick up her books.

"What are you doing in the boys locker room?"

She stood there for a moment trying to process the situation.

_Crap, what's a good excuse?_

She looked around the room, checking if there was anyone around. The pinkette turned back to Naruto.

"I..uhh.." she began, bitting her nails, "need to tell you something."

They walked back over to one of the benches and sat down.

"What is it?" he asked, looking worried.

Sakura remained silent. She turned and looked at the door.

_Where's Sasuke!?_  
Ever since my break up with Naruto, Sasuke seems to always be around when I'm around Naruto.   
I need to make sure if my suspicions are correct!

The pinkette heard the door open. She new it had to be Sasuke since he's always early to class. She turned back to Naruto, waiting for the right moment. The blonde wasn't sure why she was taking so long to explain. He couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Sakura what's going-!"

As soon as Sasuke walked in the room, she kissed the blonde like there was no tomorrow. She pulled Naruto in, holding onto the back of his head so he couldn't escape it. The raven watched in horror as they made out directly in front of him. He didn't know what to feel. Naruto looked at him, his eyes wide. His heart began to race. Jealousy and anger filled his body as he continued to watch them. When Sakura pulled away Naruto didn't know what to do. How was he going to explain himself.

The only thing he could manage was, "Sasuke.."

The ravens fists tightened and he turned away running out of the Gym. The blonde pushed Sakura out of the way and chased after Sasuke. He flung the door open and managed to catch up with him. He grabbed the back of the raven's shoulder spinning him around and pressing him up against the lockers.

"Sasuke, it isn't what it looks like!"

He shoved the blonde's arms off him.

"Yeah right. Then what was it? A friendly kiss on the lips that lasted more than it should have?!" he exclaimed, pushing Naruto away from him.

Sakura watched from a distance as the two continued to argue.

"Let me explain!" the blonde demanded, tears forming in his eyes.

"There's nothing to explain! I already got the message," he cried, clenching his fists.

Naruto's mind was screaming at him to confess his feelings but his mouth couldn't utter the words. Tell him that you love him God damn it! Sasuke turned away and attempted to escape the situation. The blonde grabbed onto the raven's wrist and spun him around. He pressed Sasuke up against the lockers and gave him a long, steamy kiss. Sakura gasped at the sight. She never thought that Sasuke and Naruto felt that way for each other. She felt the guilt rise in her stomach as she continued to watch. Sasuke's hands made their way to the blonde's chest and his pushed him off his body. He wiped his mouth, panting from the amount of frustration running through him. His mind was racing. He was so confused. Naruto reached for the raven again.

"Sasuke, please.."

The raven swung his fist at the blonde, it landing on his left cheek. The impact of his fist made Naruto fall onto his knees, leaving a mark on his tanned face. At this point tears rushed down Sasuke's pale skin, accumulating small puddles once they hit the ground.

"Don't ever talk to me again Uzumaki!" Sasuke yelled running off.

Naruto slowly got up, wiping the tears that continued to roll down his cheeks. The pinkette watched as Naruto walked back to the Gym. She had tears of her own. She got out of her hiding place and leaned her back against the wall.

_What..have I done..?_


	8. The Truth

Naruto sat down on the bench, his head in his hands. He began gently rubbing the right side of his face, hoping it would get better.

 _What am I going to do..Sasuke is never going to talk to me again._  
Why didn't I just tell him how I felt..   
And..why did Sakura kiss me..?

The last couple of days have been all over the place. It was giving him a headache. Kiba and some other classmates walked in the room and started getting ready for class. The brunette sat next to him.

"Hey dude what's up?" he asked playfully, nudging him sightly.

The blonde sat up, "Nothing really, just waiting for class to start."

Kiba noticed the bruise on the side of his face.

"Did you get into a fight or something?" he questioned, lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh it's nothing, I just...ran into a door," he replied smiling slightly, assuring Kiba he had nothing to worry about.

The teacher entered the room wearing a dark green jogging outfit that had two white stripes along the sleeves and pants. He also wore orange sweat bands around his head and wrists. He grinned, showing a set of pearly white teeth.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, LETS START WITH 50 LAPS AROUND THE BASKETBALL COURT!" he yelled enthusiastically, striking a ridiculous pose.

Lee stood up excitedly, "BUT SENSAI, I THINK THAT 100 LAPS WOULD BE MUCH BETTER THAN 50!"

"GOOD THINKING LEE!" he replied, "EVERYONE, 100 LAPS AROUND THE BASKETBALL COURT, GO!" and he was gone.

Lee was the first to race to the basketball court while everyone else groaned and slowly made their way there.As they were running, Naruto kept quiet. Usually he and Kiba would be making jokes about various things but the blonde just focused on the task at hand. Kiba knew that something was wrong. Everyone stopped at around 25 laps while Lee and Gai kept going. Naruto and Kiba sat down, exhausted, both of them drinking a heep of water then wiping the sweat off their faces.

"Hey, Naruto," he called, gaining his attention.

By the tone of his voice, Naruto knew he was concerned and turned to face him straight away.

"Are you alright..?" Naruto didn't like to lie to Kiba but he didn't want his friend to worry.

"Yeah I'm fine," he reassured him, smiling, "I'm just tired."

Kiba didn't believe him but he let it slide, it seems he doesn't want to talk about it just yet.

* * *

Sakura sat at her desk in class, reflecting on what happened, what felt like, just a moment ago. It was hard to process everything. Ino noticed something was off about her friend but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She poked the pinkette, hoping to gain her attention.

"Hey, Sakura, what's wrong? Something's different about you today," she asked, concerned.

Without looking up she replied, "It's Naruto and Sasuke.."

Ino looked around the room, realising that Sasuke wasn't in class. It was a concern as the young Uchiha hardly ever missed any of his classes. She turned her attention to Naruto who sat at the far end of the class room, isolating himself from everyone. He didn't look too happy either. She turned back to Sakura, who was still staring at her text book.

"What happened?"

Kiba was sitting in front of the two girls and heard what was being said. If something bad happened to his best friend, he had to know what was going on.

"Ino, Sakura, what's up with Naruto and Sasuke? Naruto was acting strange in PE and I heard Sasuke mumbling to himself earlier in the bathroom," he butted in, curious and concerned about his classmates.

"We'll talk about this at lunch, I don't want to get yelled at for not paying attention in class."

Ino and Kiba turned their attention back to their textbooks, questions forming in their minds. The bell rang, causing everyone to quickly pick up their books and crowd around the door, eager to eat their lunch. Ino, Kiba and Sakura stayed behind and watched as Naruto was the last to leave. Once he was out of sight they left the classroom to get their food. They met at the big oak tree outside and sat down.

"So tell us Sakura, what's going on with those two?" Ino asked, worried for their wellbeing.

Sakura looked up at them, her heart filled with guilt, "It's my fault."

They looked at her with confusion.

The pinkette sighed and continued, "For the past few days I thought that Sasuke liked me since he always seemed to get jealous whenever I was around Naruto, so I decided to see whether my suspicions were correct," she paused for a moment, taking a breath in, "So I followed Naruto to the Gym and I waited for Sasuke to arrive."

Ino and Kiba glanced at each other, wondering where this was going.

"When Sasuke entered the room I quickly kissed Naruto to see how Sasuke would react," she explained, feeling really ashamed.

They both stared at her with wide eyes, "What?!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah I know, I know bad move, I don't know what I was thinking. You can yell at me when I'm finished ok?"

They both kept quiet, listening on.

"Sasuke stormed off and Naruto went after him. I went out to see what was going on and they were arguing. Then Naruto kissed Sasuke and-"

"Wait, what?!" Kiba interupted, "Naruto KISSED Sasuke?!"

"Yes," she replied, still surprised it actually happened.

"Naruto Uzumaki, my best friend, KISSED, Sasuke Uchiha?!" he repeated, still trying to get his head around the whole situation.

Ino just sat there too shocked for words.

"Yes," she assured him, becoming slightly annoyed.

He stayed silent for a moment, trying to process everything, "Well, I have nothing against it, I just wish he told me sooner."

"Can I continue please?"

"Yeah go ahead."

"Okay, they argued some more, then Sasuke punched Naruto and ran off. That's everything."

_So that's where the bruise came from.._

They all sat there for a while, thinking of what to say next.

"What are you gonna do about it? I mean they obviously still have feelings for each other, right? We need to figure out a plan or something to get them together again!" Ino suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" Sakura asked, hope rising in her chest.

Ino smirked, "Give me until the end of the day. I'm sure I'll think of something."


	9. A Guilty Conscience

At the end of the day Ino had the perfect plan, it was full proof. She walked down the corridor with pride. She stopped next to Sakura who was packing her books away into her locker. The pinkette turned, recognising her friends presence. She could see the look in her eye but she was having second thoughts about this 'plan' she put her blonde friend up to. Sakura thought about this for the last couple of hours, wondering if coming up with some sort of scheme would really be the right thing to do.

"I have the best plan!" Ino whispered, making sure she wouldn't draw attention to herself.

Sakura closed and locked her locker, sighing in response. She turned towards her friend, and lent against the long line of lockers.

"Ino, I've been thinking. Is it really a good idea to go ahead with this "plan" that you've come up with?" She looked down, feeling guilty about the whole situation.

It was all her fault. She used Naruto to try and see if Sasuke liked her, for almost a whole year. How could she do that to him? How did she not realise how horrible that was for Naruto? She looked up at Ino with teary eyes.

"Sakura, are you alright..?" Ino asked, concerned.

"No.. I need to tell them both the truth. I need to fix this and a "plan" that can get me off scot free is not going to heal my guilty conscience."

Ino smiled in response and pulled her in for a hug, "I was hoping you would say that."

Sakura pulled away, looking at her confused.

"Wait what?"

She giggled slightly at the pinkette's puzzled expression.

"That was my plan all along," she smiled.

Ino saw a figure approaching them. As soon as she noticed his messy brown hair and distinctive red markings, she new exactly who it was and waved. He ran up to them hoping he could get in on their conversation.

"So guys, whats the plan?"

Before Sakura could speak up Ino interjected, "Sakura is going to tell Naruto and Sasuke the truth."

"And hopefully Sasuke will give Naruto another chance," Sakura added.

"How are you going to do that..?"

Ino and Sakura looked at each other. Neither of them knew how to go about it. She couldn't just go up to one of them and start talking after everything that's been happening recently. They both turned back to the brunette, shrugging.   
A sudden loud thump was heard, making the three of them jump. They could hear people yelling at the end of the hall, which was followed by another thump.

"FUCK YOU!" a voice exclaimed.

The three turned to each other and they all knew who it was. Naruto. They all ran in the direction of the yelling and peered around the corner to see Naruto and Sasuke arguing.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Sasuke yelled in response, standing his ground.

"It's not that.." the blonde replied, facing away from the raven, running his hands threw his hair in frustration.

"Then what is it?!"

"YOU DIDN'T FUCKING TELL ME," he exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.

Sakura had to stop the fight from going any further. She came out from the corner making, her presence known. Both Naruto and Sasuke turned to face her, stunned.

"Sakura?" Naruto blurted out in surprise.

She glanced at both of them, worried at what they were arguing about. It was silent for a moment, before Naruto finally spoke.

"Why..?" he said quietly.

More silence.

"Why?!" the blonde yelled, looking up at Sakura.

His expression was mixed with confusion and anger. He was almost in tears, he felt so betrayed. Why would she do that to him? How? Sakura wanted to reply, to apologise, but the words wouldn't come out. The pinkette didn't understand what he was trying to say or what he was talking about, so she stayed silent.

"God damn it WHY?! Why would you go out with me when you had feelings for Sasuke this whole time?!"

Naruto finally exclaimed, feeling utterly stupid. How did he not realise. The way she looked at Sasuke, talked to him, acted around him. He was so oblivious to it all. Sakura began to tear up. She was so ashamed.

"I..I..don't know, I just..I wanted to.." she paused for a moment to steady herself, "I did it because I wanted to make Sasuke jealous."

Everyone paused for a moment. Silence.

"I don't know what I was thinking," she continued, almost bursting out in tears. Naruto stood there in absolute disbelief. He didn't know whether he wanted to yell at her or Sasuke.

"It.." she paused to take in a deep breath, "It was a really stupid idea.."

"No shit," Sasuke interupted, still pretty pissed off.

There was no point talking back to him. She felt as if she deserved it, after what she caused.

"And I thought since..Sasuke seemed to get irritated when I was around you..that it was because he was jealous," she continued, looking up at Naruto, "But I had no idea that.."

Tears started to trickle down her cheeks, preventing her from finishing her sentence.

_I had no idea that Sasuke would ever be jealous because Naruto was around me.._

Naruto turned to the raven, clenching his fists and holding them firm against his side to keep himself from starting a full blown fight.

"You..you didn't tell me any of this. Why would you keep this from me?!" he said gritting his teeth.

"I wanted Sakura to tell you herself!" Sasuke snapped.

He had a valid point but that still didn't make him less aggravated with the raven. The blonde focused his attention back on Sakura again, remembering something else that hadn't been sorted out yet.

"And and what about that time you kissed me in the locker room right in front of Sasuke?"

"Ohh, so you didn't want me to see, is that it!?" Sasuke interjected before Sakura could reply.

"SHE kissed ME and it just so happened that you had to walk in at the same time."

"NO!" Both men stopped arguing and turned their attention to the pinkette.

She was staring at both of them, her eyes red from the tears. It was difficult for her to continue to look them both in the eye, as they may hate her completely for what she had to say next.

"Naruto didn't kiss me," she paused for a moment, taking in a deep breath and then exhaling, "I kissed him and since I knew that you would arrive early to gym Sasuke, I thought I could..test out my theory.."

She ran her fingers threw her thick, pink locks, glancing away from the two boys. Her eyes began to water again, but she held back the tears. She shouldn't be the one crying, Sasuke and Naruto shouldn't be yelling at each other, they should be yelling at her. But instead, neither of them have raged at her for the trouble she's caused and this made her even worse.

"I know that what I've done, isn't something a good friend would do and I'm sorry. I'm not expecting you guys to forgive me. Just please..stop arguing with each other..the person you should be angry with, is me.."

She turned her gaze back to Sasuke, he face was unreadable, then she focused on Naruto. He was staring right at her. He seemed angry, shocked, betrayed and somewhat disgusted with the truth, which are, what she expected him to to feel and look like after what she had just let out. The blonde felt betrayed by both of them, who were two of the people he cared about most.

"I don't think..I even know who you are anymore," the blonde managed to say, his eyes displaying hurt and sadness.

He ripped his eyes from Sakura's gaze and walked right passed her, heading towards the stairs. Sasuke wanted to apologise to him for thinking that he intentionally kissed Sakura, for punching him in the face, for avoiding him and for keeping Sakura's true feelings a secret from him but Naruto wasn't in the right state of mind to forgive him just yet. Instead, he let the blonde go and shortly followed after him, leaving Sakura alone in the corridor. When both of them were out of sight, Kiba and Ino came out from around the corner and came to Sakura's aid. Realising their presence, the pinkeye immediately hugged Ino, letting out her remaining tears onto her friend's shoulder. Ino instinctively rubbed her back, attempting to calm her sobbing.

"You did good Sakura, telling the truth and owning up to your mistakes will hurt them, but in time, they will forgive you."

The pinkette pulled away from the embrace and looked up. Both of them were smiling at her, telling her everything was going to be okay in the long run.

"Thank you," she said, smiling back at them.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of that chapter. I hope you enjoyed it so far. Sorry it's a little boring and short, it will hopefully get more interesting later on. I added more detail into and fixed some of the spelling and grammar. If any of you see anymore grammar or spelling mistakes, please feel free to contact me. ^_^


End file.
